Changes (Chapter 1)
by JoeLightlingJoe
Summary: Now I don't know if I stole the name from anyone else's fic. If I did, my deepest apologies. This is my first fic I'm submitting here, which turns out to be quite bad. Be nice!


Chapter 1 of Changes  
  
  
  
Marco, just shut up for a moment! I yelled in private thought speak.  
I'm trying to listen! Listening was hard for me, right now, as I was  
in a housefly morph, while Marco was complaining, and making bulls eye  
dives for Tom, my brother. Also a Yeerk controller.  
By now you're probably saying, "Wait a second, back up here!"   
One night, as I and my friend Marco were leaving the mall, one of   
the kids from the school decided to walk home with us. Tobias was his   
name. Is, is his name. I need to keep telling myself that. Anyways,   
we were going to go around the construction site, when I seen my cousin  
Rachel, and her friend Cassie. Marco, Tobias, and I, decided to walk   
with them through the construction site, since that's the way we were  
headed. As we were walking through, not talking at all, Tobias spotted  
something in the sky. It moved slowly, across the sky. I thought was a  
normal star at first. Then it got closer. Circled the sky, and started  
landing towards us. I started to panic. But It landed feet away from   
us. It contacted us. It came out. A Blue deer, with an upper body of   
a person. Weak arms, and one too many fingers. Fur all over.   
The face. Where it looked like horns, they were eyes that could look   
anywhere. Where a mouth and nose should be, there were three slits.   
It communicated telekinetically. With it's mind. The tail was deadly.   
There was a blade at the end, extremly sharp, as I've seen it work.  
His name was Elfangor and was injured. He told us about a parasitic   
race of Aliens called "Yeerks". They're a race of parasites.   
They inhabit the bodies of others and take total control.   
Total control. You are unable to move. Unable to think without the   
Yeerk knowing. It can look in the mind of you. Past, and present. And   
has taken over hundreds of thousands of species. But only one Andalite.  
And he was coming to kill Elfangor. He instructed me to go in and get   
a small blue box from a console. Brave, in a scared sort of way, I went  
in and found it. He instructed each of us to touch the box. The box   
glowed all sorts of colors. A special technology passed through our   
systems. We had gained a new power. To change into any animal we   
touched. But not to stay in it longer than two hours. Or be stuck in   
it forever. Which is what happened to Tobias. He is now, forever,   
a Red-Tailed Hawk. But, a powerful being gave him the power to morph   
again, from his hawk body. But that's another story. Anyways, Elfangor   
told us to hide, and we did. Visser Three, the monster who inhabited   
an Andalite body came out, along with many human, and alien controllers  
called Hork-Bajir and Taxxon. Visser Three morphed a giant monster,  
and simply ate Elfangor. We then ran, as the ship was destroyed.  
What if I'd have never gone to the mall that night? What if I'd had   
brought that extra dollar, and played video games just awhile longer,   
and had never gotten this power? What if I hadn't sucked so much at the  
arcade game, and played longer? The question that constantly runs   
through my head: What if?  
What if you'd just shut up a moment, Marco?! I yelled. I was   
beginning to lose my patience with him. He, on the other hand, was   
having a blast. Whoo-hoo! Over here! Buzz buzz buzz! On your head!   
He crowed. I didn't know what was wrong with him. For the past month,   
he was acting weird. Using morphs for personal use. Changing into a fly  
to sneak into the girls locker room. He changed into a monkey to sneak  
into McDonalds to get free food! I had no idea what was wrong with  
him. I ignored him, and listened to Tom on the phone. "...yes sir.  
100 miles away from any town. It's the perfect place. I'll leave   
tommorow. 0600 hours. Yes, I'll tell my parents It's a camp I'm going   
to. Yes, goodbye." He placed down the phone and stood up.   
Okay Marco, we got what we needed, lets go! Instead, he landed   
straight on Tom's nose. Tom brushed him off, and Marco landed on the  
desk. Marco, come ON! I shouted. "Stupid fly!" Tom yelled, and picked  
up a book and slammed it on the fly that was Marco. MARCO!!!  



End file.
